Portable terminals have been advanced to varied forms such as smart phones or tablets or the like, and have provided various functions to users leading to the popularization of portable terminals. Particularly, users often use portable terminals for playing back multi-media (e.g., playback of a moving picture file).
Users utilize a moving picture purchased from a content provider and the like, and examples of moving picture files that are popular among users may include dramas or animations.
However, most dramas or animations correspond to a series that forms a season with a series of moving pictures (e.g., episodes). For example, a drama named “Game of Thrones” forms a season with a total of 10 moving picture files (e.g., 10 episodes).
When a playback section of a moving picture is classified into an opening moving picture, a main moving picture, and a closing moving picture, a main moving picture (a portion that is actually desired to be viewed) of a moving picture file corresponding to a series is different for each episode and thus, overlap does not exist.
However, an opening moving picture and a closing moving picture provide information associated with a producer, actors, and the like and thus, a probability that opening moving pictures and closing moving pictures of moving picture files corresponding to a series are identical is high.
Therefore, when a user views moving picture files corresponding to a series in serial order, the user may redundantly view openings moving pictures and closing moving pictures that include overlap. To avoid this, the user needs to inconveniently manually skip the opening moving pictures and the closing moving pictures that include overlap.
For example, when moving picture 1 and moving picture 2 are series moving picture files and moving picture 2 is viewed after moving picture 1, the user needs to manually skip, from moving picture 2 which is being played back, an opening moving picture that overlaps an opening moving picture of moving picture 1 so as to view the main moving picture of moving picture 2.
Therefore, there is a desire for a method and apparatus that may promptly and conveniently play back a moving picture of each file without manipulation by the user when moving picture files corresponding to a series are played back (or viewed), so that a moving picture may be readily played back in a portable terminal.